Keep My Secret
by Liea and Catey
Summary: Not all the guardians start out the same, I mean look at Jack Frost, but this isn't about him, it's about two extraordinary girls trying to find their way. As a heads up, we did make a new bad guy ((really it's a girl not a guy but who wants to get all technical right?)) We promise that the story will be awesome and we hope you enjoy! THIS IS NOT A SLASH FIC! Jack/OC and Bunny/OC
1. Prologue

*5 Years After Pitch Is Defeated*

In the year 2017, many children all over the world were getting sick. Researchers were calling it the plague of their generation. There was nothing that they were doing that was helping them and there was nothing that was making their condition any better.

This is where we meet Liea, one of the main characters of this story. Liea had at one point a younger brother, he however became very sick, and when brought to the hospital, found that he had been infected by this plague.

Liea and the rest of her family were taking this very hard, there was nothing that they could do but hope a cure could be found.

Many weeks had past and it was the week of Christmas. Her brother's conditions were getting worse, and the doctors had told them to start getting used to the thought of death; it was something that could not be avoided. Every day Liea was there in the hospital by the bedside of her beloved younger brother. As their time grew shorter with one another, her brother spoke more and more of how he just wanted to see the snow and feel the cold one more time.

As a result, against everything that she had been told not to do, she snuck her younger brother out of the hospital in the middle of the night and taken him to see the city all light up one more time. She figured 'what could be the harm if he's already going to die?'

Her beloved brother had been so happy. It made her happy to see him look more alive than he had in weeks. It didn't matter to her that she was later going to get in trouble, she was happy with it just being the two of them having a good time while they still could.

Liea had taken him out to the winter festival and there was plenty to eat and remember while he could, she had planned it that way so that he would go out of the world the happiest that she could make it for him.

She walked with him past a group of carolers and her sweet little brother started talking about Jack Frost when hearing "Jack Frost nipping at your nose~". She was taking him across the road to go see a little show, and out of the corner of Liea's eye, she thought that she saw a boy a out her own age walking on the wires of the phone lines. She started to believe in Jack Frost herself the way that she did as a child.

Then she heard a horn booming from the other direction. She turned her head in the nick of time to see a truck coming straight for them and pushed her younger brother ahead and out of the way. Liea was hit that night and died on impact.

Oddly enough, that is how Liea Rose had become a spirit herself. How she became a guardian? Well, that's the story that brought you all here in the first place.


	2. Chapter 1

**SORRY WE FOR GOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER IN THE PROLOGUE**

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Rise of the Guardians, that all belongs to DreamWorks and the wonderful creator of the Guardians stories :) But we do own the characters and the plot**_

* * *

*20 Years Later*

North woke with a start.

It usually never happens, except when he has this feeling that something bad is going to happen.

He leapt from his bed and made a beeline for the door.

Just as he was about to grab the doorknob, Phil slammed the door open almost taking North out with it.

Something was definitely wrong if Phil had come to get him. "Ar gar vah, Ar gar vah," he yelled.

"No Phil, I don't want any cookies right now," North explained.

Phil sighs and shakes his head and points to the globe "Ar gar vah," he said again.

"Somethings wrong with the globe, why didn't you say something Phil?"as he runs out of the room, with his swords in his hands.

Phil groans in exasperation as he chases after him.

North runs down the stairs as fast as he can and stopped short in front of the globe.

The lights of the believers were slowly flickering on and off. North couldn't explain it or think of a rational idea of what was happening.

'_The last time this happened was when...'_ "PITCH!," he exclaimed.

He held up his swords as if ready to fight him all over again "Come out and show yourself you coward," he yelled out into the workshop, "Or are you too afraid?!"

He heard a cackle and soon realized that it wasn't a mans voice, it was a woman's.

Instead of black sand covering the globe, it was shadows and they soon formed a shape of something, of more specifically, someone.

It was the shape of a women that began circling the globe and causing the lights on the globe to flicker even faster than before.

The women circled the globe one last time before the shadows shot out into the darkness of the night only to be illuminated by the light of the moon.

'_This is bad,' _North thought. '_Very bad.'_

He walked over to the control panel for the globe and pulled the switch that would call all the guardians. North was going to need all hands on deck.

* * *

One by one all the guardians showed up. First Tooth and Bunny, then Sandy and finally Jack.

"This had better be good North, I need to finish these eggs for Easter," Bunny said.

"Uh, but Bunny, Easter's not for another two months," Jack said, but of course no one heard him.

"I know, I know but we have something bigger to deal with than Easter," North said.

Bunny scoffed, "Tooth can you believe this guy," but Tooth was too busy directing the fairies on what teeth they needed to collect and where.

"Listen, North. I have only a few more months before Easter. And, unlike you, I don't have a bunch of yetis helping me, " Bunny said.

"Ah, but Easter is not Christmas," North said as he walked towards the globe.

"Listen here yah gumby, Easter is just as important as Christmas and-"

Tooth, Jack and Sandy all shared a look as if to say "Here we go again." But Jack was really the only one paying attention to the globe as Sandy and Tooth were having their own conversation. Jack had always been fascinated by the globe, ever since he first became a Guardian. But, the moon was shine bright through the window as it was sending a beam of light onto the obelisk where North and Bunny were arguing.

"Something must really be up," Jack said, "Or else Manny wouldn't be trying to talk to us."

Sandy nodded his head with a grim smile on his face, he made a symbol of Pitch above his head with a question mark coming right after it.

"It can't be Pitch, his NightMares chased him off to the Nightmare Realm," Tooth said, "Perhaps he has chosen a new Guardian."

With that said, Sandy had gotten a very big smile on his face and a thumbs up over his head.

"Hey guys," Jack said "Guys?! God, do they ever stop arguing."

Sandy shrugged his shoulders as if to say "I don't really know."

"Ahh that's okay Sandy... Hey where did Tooth go?" Jack asked. Sandy had an arrow pointing towards North and Bunny.

Just as they turned around they saw Tooth holding both of their ears and yelling at them. "Both of your holidays are equally important. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to know why you called us all here and what Manny wants," she said as she let go of their ears and flew back over to Sandy and Jack.

Sandy and Jack just stared at Tooth with their mouths open.

Tooth just said "What? I got sick of hearing them argue."

"Yeah, but, you never get involved in their fights'" Jack said.

"Oh well, there's a first time for everything," Tooth said with a small smile on her face.

"Manny! It has been a long time my friend, what news have you brought for us," North said cheerfully.

The moon sent a beam of light down onto the obelisk and showed a figure, The same figure that North had seen less than an hour ago.

"That was what I called you here about, there is new new threat rising and I believe that she will be more powerful than Pitch ever was," North explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean _she_," Bunny asked.

"Yes, she, and she made the lights on the globe flicker, and you know that's not a good sign," North said. North looked up at the moon and asked "What must we do Manny?"

Just then the ground started to rumble and the obelisk started to part.

"Oh yay, another guardian!" Tooth said excitedly, "I wonder who it will be?!"

Sandy had a smile on his face and made a shamrock over his head.

"I wonder why he's choosing a new guardian," Jack said.

"It must be a big deal," Tooth said.

They gathered around the crystal as it sparkled in the moonlight and shone brighter and brighter until it almost blinded them and took it's final shape.

The crystal showed a figure of a teenage girl in a dress wearing sandals with curly hair in a ponytail. But one thing that set her apart from most spirits were her wings. They weren't as sophisticated or complicated as Tooth's, but they had a certain charm to them, it looked like they were dragonfly wing.

"Yay! Finally another girl," Tooth said happily.

"Isn't that Flora, she's really nice. She's always helping me with Easter, " Bunny asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Tooth said excitedly, "I'm just so glad that I won't be the only girl anymore!"

"Hey, uh guy's, I don't think Manny was done," Jack said as the crystal started changing shape once again.

This time Tooth was the one actually chanting to herself, "Please not Cupid, please not Cupid," because to her, there is nothing more creepy than a middle-aged man in a diaper.

But, she had no reason to worry because the next figure the crystal took shape of had no wings and happened to be another girl.

This time, it was a girl that had short cropped hair and was wearing a tank top and capris that cut off mid-calf. She was wearing a pendant that was shaped like the sun.

This time it was Jack's turn to get excited because the new chosen guardian was his best friend Liea.

North on the other hand wasn't quite as cheerful. You see he has a grudge against Liea because of the fact that there have been more warm winters on Christmas since she had become a spirit. But, if Manny had chosen her to be a Guardian then there must be a good reason behind it.

"Jack, Tooth, I will leave it up to you two, to get the new Guardians, I am heading back to sleep I suggest the rest of you do the same," North said as he started walking away.

Jack and Tooth looked at each other and shrugged as they took off into the night to find their friends, wherever they may be.

As the lights went out at the North Pole, all you could hear was a 'thump, thump' and whooshing sound as Bunny and Sandy left.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING. REPEAT. WE OWN NOTHING!**_a

Liea: please read the start of the chapter, we had originally had it but something went wrong and it got delited su we had to redo it. I personally apologize for any and all confusion that happened.

*Somewhere off in a meadow in France*

Liea walked amongst her ever growing meadow admiring her hard work from the day. The weather was wonderful so far, not too hot, but not too cold. Everything was simply perfect by her standards.

Then there came a cold wind from behind her.

The grass was frosting over and she knew that something had to be wrong. Gently she was touched by icy fingers and she turned round to a familiar face.

The grass was frosting over and she knew that something had to be wrong. Gently she was touched by icy fingers and she turned round to a familiar face.

It was Jack. Liea hit his arm lightly.

"Jack, I just spent a whole three hours to make everything look as good as it did! Now I'm going to have to do it all over again just because of you!" Liea exclaimed.

"Oh come on, I haven't seen you in at least two weeks and this is how you say 'Hey, long time, no see!'? Well thank you, good to see you, too." Jack remarked sarcastically.

Liea shook her head. "Oh no, not this time Jack. You're helping me fix it this time."

"Hey, come on now Liea, we don't have time for this today. Besides, I can't actually help you."

"Fine," She sighed, "What do we have to do today?"

"We're headed up to the North Pole," Jack said, giving her an uneasy smile.

He knew how much she loved it up there.

"No! No way! I am not going up there again to freeze my butt off and listen to that old man lecture me about Christmas and the importance of winter again!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah but what does that have-" before Liea could finish what she was saying, Jack came up behind her and tied a cloth around her eyes.

They were up in the air and headed towards the North Pole before she had time to register what was going on.

A gust of wind came through and loosened the cloth and it then proceeded to fall off and into the water below.

Liea freaked out a little then.

"Put me down Jack! I am not kidding with you this time! Put me down. RIGHT! NOW!" She expressed with an angry, yet scared tone.

"What are you scared of a little water Lele,"Jack teased.

"I told you never to call me that, it's embarrassing," Liea said looking anywhere, but at Jack.

"Awww looks like someone's blushing," Jack said teasingly.

Liea looked at Jack slowly as her face became even more red with anger.

Somewhere in Sweden children could hear a very loud smack followed by an "OW."

"Liea what was that for," Jack said trying to ignore the stinging in his cheek.

Liea smiled, "I warned you not to call me that."

"Yeah, but why did you have to hit so hard," Jack said.

Liea just smiled and hooked an arm around Jack's neck as he continued to fly to North's workshop.

Soon, but not soon enough in Liea's mind, they landed down in the hall of North's workshop.

*Meanwhile off in the Amazon Rainforest*

Flora was being her normal creative self, dancing on the tree branches and lining the spider webs with dew.

There came an unusual chatter from above the trees and Flora flew to the tops. Hanging above looking around she heard the chattering sounds from below her. She cautiously went back down and landed on the ground lightly. The chattering sound came from above her and all she could see before being wrapped in something stringy that smelt like mint.

Flora could hear a chattering sound against one of her trees and she started to struggle to get untied, or at least see what was going on.

She chewed on the string to find that it was floss, that she truly hated the feel of. There came a psychotic laugh that was vaguely familiar to her and she was lifted off of the ground.

"Mmf! Mmmf!" Flora struggled and flailed about. She wasn't comfortable being off of the ground unless it was of her own doing.

"BAHAHAHAHA! Relax Flora! Just enjoy the ride and give your wings a rest for a change!" a woman's voice boasted.

Flora, being tossed, broke through the close and could see that it was Tooth. Things then started to make a lot more sense. Tooth followed in behind Flora as the swirling lights of the magic portal closed behind her.

She was also surprised by the fact that Liea was there too, they must have done something pretty bad to get all the guardians together and have the both of them here.

Flora just gave Liea a very nervous look, she had a feeling that it may have to do with the earthquake they had caused a few weeks ago.

"What did you say to them?" Liea exclaimed to Flora.

"What did I say, don't you mean what did you say?!" Flora shot back.

"Why do you think I would go out of my way to come up to see this old man?!" Liea turned to Flora with anger in her eyes.

"That's not the point, you could have very well told Tooth or Jack about what happened!" Flora yelled right back, with just as much frustration in her voice.

"Wait, what did you two do?" North butted in turning to the two.

"None of your business!" They both yelled back at North.

Liea and Flora just glared at each other and it seemed to the rest of them that the argument was over, but they were far from it.

"Yhw od uoy kniht i dlouw lletTooth ro neve Jack taht ew tsomla deyortsed na reitne dnalsi yb gnisuoc na ekauqhtrae !?" Liea started yelling.

"Esuaceb uoy dna Jack era tseb sdneirf, dna uoy llet rehtohcae gnihtyreve!" Flora exclaimjoy

"I dluoc yas eht emas rof uoy dna Tooth!"

"Yhw od uoy kniht i dluow llet Tooth gnihtemos siht gib! I t'nod tnaw enoyerve ot esipsed em."

"Ohw?! Ohm dluow esipsed?! Dna yllaer? Uoy YLLAER kniht taht I dluow llet kcaJ gnihtemos ekil siht? Eht tsal gniht I tnaw si ot thgif htiw mih..."

"Uoy wonk ohw dluow etah em eht tsom, I dah a ghuone emit gniniag sih tsrut ni eht tsrif ecalp, t'nac uoy neve dneherpmoc woh tluciffid ti dlouw eb rof em ot esol ti dna ton neve evah a ecnahc ot teg ti kcab, enigami fi ti saw uoy ni ym ecalp dna ti saw kcaJ ni s'yunnB, uoy wonk taht dluow eb no uoy!"

"Uoy ssa! Woh erad uoy gnirb mih otni siht! Uoy wonk taht s'ti tnereffid naht woh sgni era htiw ouy dna ynnuB!"

"Yllear aeiL, si ti yllaer taht hcum tnereffid?! Ev'I nees eht yaw ouy kool ta mih, ouy evol mih tsuj sa hcum sa I evol ynnuB!"

Tooth and Jack can somewhat understand their back and forth but they're going to fast for them to follow everything. The rest of the guardians just look at Liea and Flora confused.

"Ti si dna uoy wonk ti!" Liea shot back and Flora blushing a little.

"woH si ti os tnereffid, I yllaer tnaw ot wonk?! I naem uoy dna mih, em dna ynnuB, ereht yllaer nsi't hcum ecnereffid!"

"potS gnieb os hsifles thgir won! I naem, kcaJ nac dnatsrednu tahw ew'er gniklat tuoba dna ynnuB nac't! I naem, yllaer kniht tuoba taht eno rof a dnoces! sihT si ekil em tsuj gniog pu ot ynnuB dna gnillet mih GNIHTYREVE taht uoy leef sdrawot mih! lleT em, woh si siht riaf!"

"tI's ton ekil I'm gniod ti no esoprup, yltsenoh evah uoy neve draeh woh tsaf ew era gniklat thgir won?! I teb kcaJ nac ylerab dnatsrednu tahw ew'er gniyas thgir won. sediseB, kcaJ sekil uoy sa hcum sa uoy ekil mih, I nac ees ti ni sih seye. tsuJ tsurt em no siht, yako?"

"tahW?!" Liea slaps Floras arm lightly. "tahW eht ralop srats era uoy gniklat tuoba! eH os seod ton!" Liea gets all flustered and stumbles over her words trying to think of what to say back in response.

"eeS neve uoy wonk ti, ebyam ton ylsuoicsnoc, tub ni eht kcab fo ruoy dnim uoy wonk ti's eurt."

"tI's ton ekil taht yrruf gge revol nseod't evol uoy kcab, emoc no arolF, uoy wonk ti's eurt oot."

Flora just gave her a death glare, "noD't uoy reve llac mih taht niaga, tog ti! dnA I nac't eveileb uoy dluow evah eht evren ot yas gnihtemos ekil taht ni tnorf fo em. tahW dluow uoy od si I dellac kcaJ ekalfwons ot ruoy ecaf, woh dluow uoy leef, huh?!"

" uoY elttil- yhW I thguo ot!" Liea lunges forward and knocks Flora onto the ground.

The two of them start fighting with each other more making harsh remarks in between hits.

"Sandy...you might want to knock them out before they kill each other," Tooth says.

Sandy cracks his knuckles ready to jump into the fight when Jack grabs his collar and say "I'm pretty sure she meant with the dreamsand Sandy."

"You know what," Flora yells, "I don't even know why we became friends in the first place!

"Well that makes two of us," Liea spits right back.

"Damn strai-" Flora trailed off yawning being hit with the dreamsand.

The two of them were knocked out before they could finish yelling at eachother. They hit the floor with a thud and little glittering fragments of their dreams dance over their heads. Bunny looks at the dreaming Flora with a cute but confused grin across his face and Jack just chuckles and blushes a little at Liea as she sleeps.

* * *

**Here is the translated text of what Flora and Liea were saying above. If you couldn't tell thy were talking backwards :)**

**"Why do you think I would Tooth tell or even Jack that we almost destroyed an entire island by causing an earthquake."**

**"Because you and Jack are best friends, and you tell each other everything!"**

**"I could say the same for you and Tooth!"**

**"Why do you think I would tell Tooth something this big? I don't want everyone to despise me."**

**"Who? Who would despise?! And really? You REALLY think that I would tell Jack something like this? The last thing I want is to fight with him..."**

**"you know who would hate me the most, I had a enough time gaining his trust in the first place, can't you even comprehend how difficult it would be for me to lose it and not even have a chance to get it back, imagine if it was you in my place and it was Jack in Bunny's, you know difficult that would be on you!"**

**"You ass! How dare you bring him into this! You know that it's different than how things are with you and Bunny!"**

**"Really Liea, is it really that much different?! I've seen the way you look at him; you love him just as much as I love Bunny!"**

**"It is and you know it!"**

**"How is it so different, I really want to know?! I mean you and him, me and Bunny, there really isn't much difference!"**

**"Stop being so selfish right now! I mean, Jack can understand what we're talking about and Bunny can't! I mean, really think about that one for a second! This is like me just going up to Bunny and telling him EVERYTHING that you feel towards him! Tell me, how is this fair!"**

**"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose, honestly have you even heard how fast we are talking right now?! I bet Jack can barely understand what we're saying right now. Besides, Jack likes you as much as you like him, I can see it in his eyes. Just trust me on this, okay?"**

**"What!" "What the polar stars are you talking about? He so does not!"**

**"See even you know it, maybe not consciously, but in the back of your mind you know it's true."**

**"It's not like that furry egg lover doesn't love you back, come on Flora, you know it's true too."**

**"Don't you ever call him that again, got it! And I can't believe you would have the nerve to say something like that in front of me. What would you do is I called Jack snowflake to your face, how would you feel, huh?!"**

**"You little- Why I ought to!"**

* * *

_If you can guess what the girls were dreaming about and you get it correct, we will send you a message and in return you can send us a prompt of your choosing and we will write it for you :)_

_Just see the list of fandoms we have on our page and you can pick from there :D_

_-Catey_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!**_

**Catey:** So sorry that this is short, but there will be a another update very soon :)

* * *

*Somewhere over the skies of Germany*

A figure walked through the halls of the castle towards a towering wooden door. With no hesitation the figure opened the door to find NightMares looming over a pale figure laying in a single bed.

"Get away from him," the lone figure snarled.

The NightMares soon backed away from the figure lying helpless in the bed. The person laying in the bed opens his eyes slowly to look at the figure standing over him. He soon became consumed with fear as he saw the figure staring at him. He started hyperventilating lashing about in the bed as the figure drew closer to him. The figure had to restrain him to the bed as he tried to move to get away from her.

"Pitch, you need to stop, it's all in your head, don't let the fear get to you," she says.

"NO, NO YOU GET AWAY FROM ME," Pitch shouts at her.

"Don't you remember who I am? I won't hurt you Pitch, I'm here to help you," She says with concerned tone.

"No, you abandoned me long ago, your are just a figment of my imagination," Pitch says back.

"No, I never abandoned you, you pushed me and Seraphina away," she retaliates.

"Nyx..." Pitch says as the clouded fear in his eyes starts to dissipate. "I didn't want to see you get hurt and that's what I ended up doing, I care about the two of you, I'm sorry darling," he says as he takes her hand and squeezes it tightly.

Nyx smiles at Pitch, "I know, you tell me everyday."

"I know what I did to you and Seraphina was awful, but I did it for your own safety, those wretched Guardians wanted to take everything from us, so I sent you and Seraphina away to keep you safe," Pitch says.

"I realize that now," Nyx says, "But that doesn't give you an excuse to try and be in my life again, I was doing just fine on my own." Nyx retaliates turning away from Pitch and taking her hand back in one flawless swoop. "I will get revenge on the Guardians for you, but that doesn't mean that I will make the same mistakes you did," she says angrily.

"I'm sorry-" Pitch hardly has time to utter out after her, as she stalks out of the room and slams the door behind her.

_'I'm sorry too...'_ Nyx thinks to herself grabbing a bag and heading for the exit, _'I will make sure that the ones that did this to you will pay, starting with Jack Frost.'_

* * *

_If you read the rules in the chapter before, the same goes here, EXCEPT this time you have to guess who Nyx is and what she does. HAVE FUN :)_

_-Liea & Catey_


	5. An apology and a preview!

Sorry guys, I am sad to say that this isn't an update, but we are working as fast as we can to get the new chapter posted and as a reward for waiting so long and being patience we are giving you a snippet of the new chapter that should be up by the middle of next week! Again so sorry and we hope you enjoy!

-Liea and Catey

**We don't own RotG, but we wish we did!**

* * *

_Watching Liea and Flora wake, had to be the funniest thing any of the guardians had seen in their lifetime. At first they seemed so sweet and innocent when they got up. But as they slowly woke and remembered what had previously occurred, it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine._

_"I can't believe you," Flora yelled._

_"Like your any better, I can't believe you said that to me, what kind of a friend does that!" Liea retorted._

_"Me! You were the one that started this pointless argument." Flora shouted back._

_"Okay, okay we get it, you both started this argument and now I'm ending it!" Bunny said, butting into the conversation. "Now both of you say your sorry, so we can get on with our day."_

_"He's got a point you know," Flora said._

_"For once, I will agree with the kangaroo," Liea said._

_Jack chuckled, he was glad he had told Liea about the time he called Bunny a kangaroo. But as Bunny and Liea were have a stare down, he had a feeling something wasn't right._

_It's not like how North gets the weird feeling in his stomach, more like a voice in the back of his head saying, 'We got a problem'._


	6. Chapter 4

_Well we promised you an update soon and here it is. We hope you enjoy and happy reading! :)_

_-Liea and Catey_

**We don't own RotG, but we wish we did!**

* * *

Watching Liea and Flora wake, had to be the funniest thing any of the guardians had seen in their lifetime. At first they seemed so sweet and innocent when they got up. But as they slowly awoke and remembered what had previously occurred, it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine.

"I can't believe you," Flora yelled.

"Like you're any better, I can't believe you said that to me, what kind of a friend does that!" Liea retorted.

"Me! You were the one that started this pointless argument." Flora shouted back.

"Okay, okay we get it, you both started this argument and now I'm ending it!" Bunny said, butting into the conversation. "Now both of you say you're sorry, so we can get on with our day."

"He's got a point you know," Flora said.

"For once, I will agree with the kangaroo," Liea said.

Jack chuckled, he was glad he had told Liea about the time he called Bunny a kangaroo. But as Bunny and Liea were have a stare down, he had a feeling something wasn't right.

It's not like how North gets the weird feeling in his stomach, more like a voice in the back of his head saying, 'We got a problem'.

Liea looked over at her best friend.

"Jack, what wrong?"

"Something isn't right, I have to go," he answered and headed out without another word.

"But Jack!" Tooth called after him, but he was already to far away for him to hear her.

"I'm going after Jack" Liea said as she was headed out towards the doors. North grabbed her arm before she could get to far though.

"We are all going," North says and drags her behind him heading for the sleigh.

"I think that I can get there faster if I just take the tunnels mate," Bunny says a little nervous recalling the first few horrifying times he rode in the sleigh with North.

"Nonsense Bunny!" North says as he grabs Bunny and plopped him down in the sleigh next Flora who has a smile a mile wide on her face, ready to take off in the sleigh for the first time.

"Ah ya, I don't think that taking this is really a safe idea," Liea says skittish and steps down from the sleigh, "I think that I'm just going to teleport instead, it'll be a lot faster then going this way."

North chuckles and grabs Liea by the arm and tosses into the back of the sleigh with the rest of the Guardians, "You're just as funny as Bunny! Everyone loves the sleigh!"

North cracked the reigns and the sleigh started moving. Liea's hands clenched onto the seat and closed her eyes shut tight. She murmured to herself over and over again, "I'm going to die, this is the end of my life, I'm not going to live through this."

Flora laughed and enjoyed the ride throwing her hands up in the air with Sandy. Bunny was freaking out next to her and looked like was going to hurl any second, in turn making Flora laugh more. "And you two say you don't have anything in common!"

"Dude, I'm going to hurl," Liea said and grabbed Floras arm with one hand and the side of the sleigh with the other.

"There goes this mornings carrots," Bunny says holding back and leaning over the side of the sleigh on the other side of Flora.

"This is too funny, it's almost cruel!" Flora chuckles as she holds back Liea's hair with one hand and rubbed Bunny's back with the other.

"Are they okay," Tooth asks as she slides over to sit next to Flora

"Oh yeah, this has happened before, but its not as bad as before," Flora answered back.

"Flora," North called, "Do you have any idea where Jack may have flown off to?"

"Umm, I would have to guess Antarctic, but if anyone would know it'd be Liea, but she's kind of out of it at the moment."

"Okay, so I say... Ice Palace," North whispers into the snow globe as a portal appears in front of the sleigh and whisks them off to the Arctic.

* * *

Arriving at the Ice Palace should have been a good thing in retrospect, but under the circumstances, it wasn't.

The Palace had always been this magical place. It was simple on the outside; the walls looked like crystal and the edges where so clean cut. Jack had spent so much time building it. In the center there stood the memory that brought it all together though. Back when Pitch and Jack had faced off and the ice and nightmare sand had come together, Jack kept it standing. He had built his new home around the masterpiece as to never forget that there will always be darkness to stop.

When they had all gotten there though, that was far from what they found. Fire imps were everywhere; they were capturing the frostbites and destroying the ice that supported the Palace. Jack was flying around like a madman trying to save as many of the frostbites as he could. Liea, Flora, Tooth and Sandy all jumped out of the sleigh to try and help Jack. As soon as they did though the imps vanished into little smoke with there captured frostbites too. Between the five of them, they only managed to save three of the frostbites.

"Gel, Hielo, Kyla thank the stars you three are alright!" Jack said, "And thanks you guys, for trying to save them."

"I wish there was more that we could have done Jack," Tooth said, knowing what it felt like to lose her companions and workers.

"It's not your fault Tooth'" Jack said and took her by the shoulder, "There was nothing you could have done, you guys did the best you could."

"Awww, look at that, all the goody goodies together again, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside...NOT," said a dark figure that started to materialize on top of the sculpture.

All the guardians turned around so fast. Perched on top of the sculpture was a young girl that looked about 17. She had long black hair and was wearing a purple and black shirt along with black pants and lace up boots. On her hip was a small bag that held god knows what. But, the one thing that stood out most to the guardians wasn't what she was wearing or what was in her bag, but the golden eyes that held so much hatred for one person and one person only, Jack Frost.

"What? No response from the amazing guardians?" she said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jack yelled at her.

"Oh well, I'm surprised you don't know my name, you seem to know my father well enough to put him in a catatonic state," she exclaimed at him, with so much anger and mirth in her eyes, "As for why I'm here, well I believe it's pretty obvious now."

"Who is your father," North yelled up to her.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," she called down to them, "And as for my name, well, it's Nyx."

"You, you're the one responsible for the things that go bump in the night and scare the children," Bunny yelled at her.

"Oh, go suck an egg rabbit".

"Hey, you can't talk to my friends like that!" Flora yelled at her.

"Oh, is that. Ah, it is. Little Flora, bringer of spring and is that Liea Rose the summer spirit herself. You know I've heard about the friendships you keep with these guardians, it sickens me," Nyx spat out.

"The real sick one here is you," Liea yelled up at her, "What kind of person takes away defenseless frostbites and attacks someone for no apparent reason."

"Someone, who deserves it, that's who."

"But why," Flora asked, "What sort of vendetta do you have against the guardians that would make you want to do this."

"Well for one they banished my father to the Nightmare Realm. Second, no one believes in him because of what happened 25 years ago. And last but certainly not least, he has been traumatized beyond belief because of what they did to him! So that's the reason why I hate them so much, especially you Jack Frost, YOU'RE the reason this happened and why he has been in a catatonic state since then," she screamed at them.

"But who are you, and who is your father?" Liea asked.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, then you're more stupid than I thought," Nyx said.

"Hey! Don't call her stupid, only I'm allowed to do that," Flora said.

Nyx just scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Some friend you got there Rosie, even she calls you stupid."

Liea's face started to turn bright red with anger as she let out a battle cry and went to charge at Nyx.

Flora caught Liea's arm before she did something stupid because she knew what Nyx was doing and if Liea went after her, it wouldn't end pretty.

"Liea, don't listen to her, she's just doing it on purpose, don't let it get to you," Flora said.

Flora's words go through Liea's head as she begins to finally calm down as she say, "You're right. I can't let it get to me, I just need a minute to calm down."

"Aww, isn't that sweet, you know what would make this better, a bunch of flowers and little rainbows," Nyx says to Flora.

Flora just glares at Nyx, "Now, normally I wouldn't let that get to me, and I'm not usually a violent person, but no one and I mean no one makes fun of season," she says as she starts cracking her knuckles and hovering off the ground slightly as he wings start to turn a violent shade of red.

"Oh you think you can beat me 'Miss Rainbows and Sunshine," Nyx said sarcastically.

"You may not want to underestimate her," Jack said, "She can be very violent when she wants to be, trust me I have seen it first hand."

"Ain't that the truth," Tooth said.

"I for one, have had enough of this chicks attitude. Flor, you care to join me in taking her out," Liea said.

"Gladly," Flora said.

"I would love to see you two try," Nyx said, "Between rainbow and sunshine here, I don't even think any of you stand a chance against me."

"We'll see about that," Bunny said as he prepared to throw his boomerangs at Nyx.

"Bunny don't," North says, "This is Liea and Flora's fight."

"Ha! That's right, let the little girls do your job for you," Nyx says.

"Pretty big words for someone that won't come down and grace us with her presence," Liea says sarcastically.

"Well, at least I'm seen by children and not invisible," Nyx says as she appears next to her.

Liea and Flora's eyes fill with sorrow as her words hit close to heart, but soon that sorrow is replaced with anger as they both turn to Nyx seething.

"You have no right to say that to us," they both say at the same time.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me," Nyx say to the both of them as she starts floating above them.

Just as she stops talking a cloud of rain over her head bursts open as it begins to drench her.

"Seriously? What's a little rain going to do, ruin my hair? Newsflash, it doesn't bother me," she says to Flora.

Flora just raises her eyebrows, "No but this might." As soon as she said that a clap of thunder shook the whole palace and bolt of lightning struck her bag.

The guardians watched as the bag fell to the ground and tumbling out of the bag was a vial of something black that looks somewhat like sand. Also on the floor next to it was a circular locket, which had the picture of a little girl that look like a younger much more happier Nyx with a genuine smile on her face hugging a man that was dressed all in black with a smile on his face as well. Next to it was a piece of paper that had writing all over. Jack bent down to grab the paper, but before he could do anything all of the contents of the bag zapped his fingers and they all flew back into the bag and up into Nyx's arms.

"You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you," she said with venom in her voice.

"Look," Flora said, "All we want to know is who your father is and why you hate us so much, especially Jack."

"I don't need to explain myself to you people," she said. She took the vial out of the bag and threw some into the air. Next to her two Nightmares started forming and she climbed onto the back of one of the horses. "Look familiar guardians, I think you know who my father is now that you have seen one of his creations."

"Pitch is you father!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Oh wow, now they finally figure it out," Nyx said, "And you know, the one person that actually knew was Mister Sandman over there," she says pointing at Sandy. "He knew who I was as soon as I appeared, I mean who wouldn't notice the daughter of the man that killed him 25 years ago.

Flora and Liea's eyes widened as they turned towards Sandy in shock with their mouths wide open.

"But how, is he alive then," Flora asked.

"Why don't you ask them," Nyx says pointing to the guardians.

"As curious as I am to know about what happened to Sandy, how did you get involved in all of this," Liea asked.

"Yeah same here," said Flora.

"Well why don't you use that imagination of yours and figure it out on your own," Nyx says as she starts to back away.

Whatever happened next, no one saw coming. Sandy cracked the whips of the dreamsand around the Nightmare and Bunny's threw his boomerangs at the other Nightmare as they dissipated into nothing and Nyx began to fall to the ground and just before she hit the floor, she flew out of the palace doors. All of the guardians ran after her, but when they arrived outside there was nothing left but a puff of smoke dissipating into the atmosphere.

"Well that was unexpected," Flora said.

"No kidding," Liea said, "God, what is the girls problem!"

"My problem," Nyx Said from behind them startling them all, "Is the fact that these people get everything they want and I am here to make sure that doesn't happen anymore, starting with you Jack Frost. I am going to take everything away that you hold close and dear, and when I'm through with you there's no telling what will happen to the rest of you."

With that said, Nyx dissolved into a puff of smoke and embers leaving the guardians frightened and anxious.

"What did she mean by that?" Jack exclaimed' "Take everything away from me, love to see her try!" He was exclaimed to the smoke. "I mean seriously, who the hell does she think she is! I've been not believed in before and if this is how she wants to go about being seen and wanted, then she has some serious issues." Jack keeps going on and on about it and the others just let him blow off the steam.

"I think you're overreacting just a bit, don't you think Jack?" North interrupts him mid-rant.

"Don't you start with me North, you have no idea what it's like to not be seen! From day one all four of you have been believed in! So don't you dare tell me that you know what it's like to be me!" Jack turns away from the six of them and flies off

"Uhhh, I'm gonna go make sure he's okay and doesn't do anything stupid," Liea says, "I'll meet you back at the workshop when I know he's okay," and she teleports off to wherever Jack flew away to.

"I would not want to be Jack right now," Bunny grins, "Liea might drag his ass back to the Pole if she has too."

"Oh go stuff it and come on, if you don't want to ride in the sleigh again I suggest we take the tunnels back to the workshop," Flora said to Bunny. As soon as she said that Bunny thumped his foot on the ground and a tunnel large enough for the two of them appeared beneath them.

"Then come on, I'll race you," Bunny said to her.

With a smile on Flora's face she flew into the tunnel and made a whooping sound and yells, "You are so not going to win this time." Bunny just chuckles and jumped in after her as the tunnel begins to close.\

"How about we have a little fun ourselves and we race them there," North said.

Tooth just nods her head with a smile on her face and Sandy makes a thumbs up out of dreamsand above his head.

As soon as Sandy makes his plain, Tooth takes off and yells back to them "You'll have to beat me too."

North just smiles and chuckles and cracks the reigns as the sleigh takes off out of the Arctic leaving nothing behind, but a brooding Jack Frost and an agitated summer spirit that despises the cold.

* * *

_Well bet'cha didn't see that one coming, Nyx is Pitch's daughter! And as the same as before, we are rewarding prompts to whoever can figure out what Gel, Hielo and Kyla mean and what language they are in. So with that said, happy web searching and may the odds be ever in your favor!_

_-Liea and Catey :)_


	7. Chapter 5

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY TIMEs INFINITY! I am so sorry this is long overdue, but now that school is over we will be working on this night and day and hopefully have regular updates for you guys! Just remember to read and review :)_

_-Catey_

_I'm Suuuuuu sorry yuu guys! I had finals and projects and other crap going on and I had nu life outside of school! I'm su sorry to all of yuu! I love yuu guys though, su I added shtuff at the end just for yuu ;) _

_-Liea_

_**We don't own Rise of the Guardians!**_

* * *

All of the guardians left Jack to cool off, he needed some space. Liea stayed behind with him to make sure that he was really going to be alright. "Jack, we'll get them back. No matter what happens, you're going to be all right, I promise, okay?" Liea takes Jacks arm lightly but he quickly turns towards her so she can't touch him.

"You have no idea what it's like Liea, I finally have children that believe in me and now, I'm going to have nothing all over again!" Jack yelled at Liea. "I don't want to go back to that feeling of emptiness, never again," He said softer and looked away from her.

"Jack...that's not going to happen," Liea says trying to say the right thing. "People believe in you for a reason, that's not going to change overnight." She moved to Jacks side but didn't try to touch him again.

"How would you know? No one has ever believed in you, you don't know what its like," as soon as the words came out of his mouth Jack wish he hadn't said them. He knew how much it hurt not to be believed in and he of all people knew what it was like never to be seen. "Liea, I'm sor-" Jack tried to apologize.

"No Jack, you're right. I wouldn't know anything about it." Liea said holding back tears and teleported off somewhere.

"Damn it!" Jack shot out ice into a nearby glacier and then set out to find Liea. 'The one person that's always there for me and puts up with my shit and now she's mad at me too...damn it Frost, you're such an idiot!' He thought to himself.

***overhead of the Arctic Cupid doing his rounds***

"Of all the places, why do two people got to be where it's so cold!" Cupid rants to himself flying his shivering self over the Arctic. Down below he notices Jack flying off in one direction. "Go figure it would be him," he scoffs to himself. He looks ahead and sees at the edge of the cliff a girl. He gets a little closer and realizes it's Liea. "She must be freezing! The heck she doing down here anyways?"

"Liea!" Jack called out ahead to Liea.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Jack!" Liea yelled back to him.

"Still a hopeless idiot I see," Cupid mutters to himself. He lets out a sigh and docks an arrow on his bow, "You just can't get it right on your own frost head," Cupid shoots an arrow but almost directly after he notices that its the wrong arrow. "Aw chiz," he lets it set in "on the other hand a little love is what they both need right now." Cupid flies away as the arrow jolts Jack forward.

"Ow...the hell?" Jack says as he sits next to Liea on the cliff.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Liea says still crying a little and turns her head away from Jack.

"Then don't, just listen," Jack says and takes Liea's shoulder. She shrugs him off and still doesn't look at him.

"Fine..." Liea says and moves her hair behind her ear.

"I didn't mean what I said to you. I was just so angry at Nyx and when she took the frostbites, she didn't just take their freedom, she took a part of me as well. And I know its no excuse for what I said, but I am so sorry, to the moon and back it and that doesn't even cover how awful I feel for saying that to you." Jack says endearingly.

Liea turns to face to face with tears brimming her eyes. Jake takes one of hands and something sparks in his heart. He just looks at her for a minute and then makes a heart out of ice. he laces ice through it and puts it around her neck. "I really am sorry Liea..."

Liea starts to smile as some of the tears from her eyes start running down her cheeks. She lets go of Jack's hand and starts to back away. Jack looks at the ground his face falling as he looks at the snow surrounding his feet. What he doesn't realize as soon as Liea takes a few steps back, she jumps him, tackling him in a hug falling into the snow covered ground. To say that Jack was surprised was an understatement.

"Liea what are you doing?" Jack exclaims "Why aren't you hitting me or punching me right now?"

"That was just so sweet, how could I stay mad at you?" Liea rolls over off him and into the snow. She turns to him and punches him the arm "That's for thinking that I was going to hit you!"

"You're so bipolar!" Jack said and rubbed his arm.

"And this is for the apology," as Liea kisses his cheek with a small smile on her face.

Jack look at Liea like she had five head. As soon as he realizes what just happened, his face turns bright pink, and not just from the freezing wind.

Once Liea realizes what she's done, her face turns just as pink as Jack's and thinks, '_Shit why did I do that.'_ She looks at the ground so fast it would have given her whiplash if she were mortal. To say the least it was the most awkward silence of her life.

They didn't notice the small figure hovering. above them. "Well props to you Liea for finally making a move, but I think Jackie-boy needs a little push in the right direction," he says as he flaps his wings back and jolts slightly forward, sending a gust of wind at Jack. Jack tumbled forward into Liea and kisses her.

* * *

_Bet'cha didn't see that coming, but if you did...well as Cupid would say "Props to you!" Remember reviews and criticism is always welcome and we hope you enjoyed this chapter...even if it is a bit short :/_

_-Liea and Catey_


End file.
